Clinical evaluation for determination of risk of mortality due to heart failure may not always be straightforward. The decision whether to treat a subject aggressively or conservatively, or to admit the subject as an inpatient or to send them home, may sometimes be made solely on a physician's clinical assessment or “gut feeling” as to the individual's actual condition. A formula for determining a subject's likelihood of mortality would significantly enhance the physician's ability to make informed treatment decisions, improve patient care and reduce overall healthcare costs. A multi-marker approach for risk stratification has been generally proposed for patients with acute coronary syndromes, see, e.g., Sabatine et al., Circulation 105(15): 1760-3 (2002)), and methods for predicting risk of a major adverse cardiac event are describe in U.S. Pat. No. 8,090,562.